


Clint, you broke the Internet

by aquinique



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquinique/pseuds/aquinique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy morning full of cuddling after Clint's birthday party, which, apparently, broke the Internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint, you broke the Internet

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece of love was inspired by a post on Raiining's Tumblr http://raiining.tumblr.com/post/124194470496/sherrlockked-what-the-hells-going-on . I dare you to play it and NOT imagine it! :P Kudos to those, who catch my very unsubtle nod to IT Crowd. (adds in a very small voice: This was not beta-read, so grammar Nazis, please, proceed with caution.)

Phil sighed and looked back at this GIF swirling at his tablet screen. It was a nice GIF, for sure, he might have been looking at it ~~the whole morning~~ for some time now, because, you know, he was only pushing his fifties, not dead. Staring at the screen he reflexively scratched Clint’s scalp, but Clint didn’t even stir, sleeping away the beautiful morning with comforter pooled around his waist, leaving his sculpted back at Phil’s viewing pleasure. And Phil certainly did look, his eyes caught by cute birthmarks he had mapped with his tongue just a few hours ago. Remembering how Clint whimpered and writhed under him, Phil smiled smugly. It was a good night. As he said, he was pushing fifties, not dead.

He gently ran fingers along strong sinews lining the ribs. Clint’s squishy nose scrunched. Phil found it adorable, really, so he trailed along the same path on the other side. This time, Clint stirred and with his nose still plastered into his pillow, he blinked slowly. When he spotted Phil, he smiled languidly. “Hello, beautiful…” he drawled and with as little movement as possible, he shuffled towards Phil, snuggling into his side and inhaling deeply.

Then he lifted the hem of Phil's shirt with his nose, where he planted tongue-laced kisses along Phil’s lower ribs. Muscles rippled under his ministrations. “You tickle!” Phil admonished indulgently, but actually started running his fingers through Clint’s messy cow-licks. Clint stopped moving, buried his nose deep into Phil’s side and contently mewled small noises of approval.

When Phil thought he had drifted off to sleep, Clint stirred again and opened one eye curiously. “What you looking at?”

“Today’s news…”

Normally news would spell doom for them, but the way Phil said it didn’t imply imminent destruction of anything.

“Anything interesting?” Clint mumbled into Phil’s skin, still not ready to leave the best place ever to look at some _news_.

“Oh, definitely inspiring. I think you broke the internet.”

“I did?” Clint asked confused.

“The Avengers did,” Phil laughed. “I guess that happens when you try to teach Captain America how to dance Macarena. I think Tumblr might never recover.”

“Ah, yes…that…shake the booty!” Clint sniggered and shook his ass like the whole internet hadn’t imploded, because somebody readily made a video of them shaking their drunk asses in the middle of a dance night-club.

“Hah, that was awesome,” Clint grinned as he lifted himself and looked at Phil’s screen that was playing the whole thing on loop.

“Happy birthday to me,” Clint grinned as he kissed his husband. “Nat has the best ideas.”

Kissing back slowly, Phil put away the tablet. “Is that so?” he asked in between the kisses. He pushed Clint back into the bed settling on top him. “We’ll see about that. Happy birthday, Clint!”

It turned out that while Clint certainly didn’t regret dancing half of the night Macarena, Phil sometimes really had some much better ideas than Nat after all.


End file.
